


El Gryffindor idiota

by Cydalima



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Jealousy, Lime, M/M, Punishment, Request Meme, Spanish, bottom!Draco
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydalima/pseuds/Cydalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry definitivamente era un Gryffindor idiota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Gryffindor idiota

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sui_Felton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sui_Felton/gifts).



> Me gustan los memes de request. Este drabble es uno de los fics que escribí (y sigo escribiendo) para un meme de requests en LJ.

No podía evitarlo. Simplemente no podía evitarlo. Cada que Harry recordaba la imagen de Theodore Nott abrazando de una manera muy sospechosa a su Draco, sentía una oleada de celos recorrer cada célula de su cuerpo. Sabía que Draco no había hecho nada malo, le tenía la suficiente confianza para pensarlo, y usualmente no se sentiría así —si se tratara de Zabini o de Parkinson, por ejemplo— pero Nott simplemente le alteraba los nervios.

Le sacaba de quicio la expresión en su rostro, la sonrisa gatuna y la mirada perspicaz, como si supiera más de lo que aparentaba. El sonido de su voz de barítono y la forma tan peculiar que tenía para hacer pausas dramáticas en los momentos más inoportunos, le desesperaban.

—H-Harry…

La voz de Draco lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. Harry levantó la mirada, posándola en el rostro sonrojado de Draco. Le sonrió, ignorando el ceño ligeramente fruncido de su pareja y comenzó a mover su mano lentamente, de arriba abajo, alrededor del miembro palpitante del rubio, haciéndole jadear y tensarse ligeramente por un momento.

—¿Por qué te abrazaba Nott? —preguntó.

—Por nada en especial —respondió Draco a mitad de un jadeo—. Maldición, Harry, ¿puedes dejar tus preguntas para otro…? —se llevó una mano a la boca para cubrir el gemido que escapó de sus labios al sentir a Harry penetrarlo sin avisarle.

—No me gusta que te abrace —murmuró Harry, inclinándose sobre él y mordiendo la piel expuesta de su cuello—. No quiero que lo vuelva a hacer.

—Idiota.

Harry sonrió. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, dentro y fuera, una y otra vez, primero lentamente, aumentando la velocidad poco a poco. Draco se aferró a él, con tanta fuerza que enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Harry, pero eso no importó. El chico de los ojos verdes continuó embistiéndole, jadeando y murmurando algunas cosas que ninguno de los dos se tomó la molestia por comprender.

Pasados unos minutos, después de que Harry se corriera en el interior de Draco y éste lo hiciera entre ambos cuerpos, los dos, con los cuerpos perlados por el sudor, y después de que Harry dejara de aplastar el cuerpo de Draco y se recostara junto a él, abrazándolo por la espalda, Potter murmuró:

—No quiero que te abrace.

Draco se giró y se levantó ligeramente, apoyándose en un codo, quedando frente a él. Su ceño estaba fruncido y no parecía muy contento; Harry sabía, por experiencia propia, que cuando Draco tenía esa expresión de enfado no podía significar algo bueno. Al menos en la mayoría de los casos.

—Es mi amigo —dijo Draco—, y si yo estoy de acuerdo con que me abrace de vez en cuando, a ti no tiene por qué importarte eso, Potter —agregó arrastrando las palabras.

—Me pone celoso —interrumpió Harry, antes de que Draco pudiera añadir algo.

Ninguno dijo más. Draco se sonrojó ligeramente, nada por lo que armar un alboroto, y suspiró con cansancio. Volvió a recostarse. Harry sonrió y lo abrazó.

—No tienes remedio —susurró Draco.

—¿Eso significa que Nott ya no te abrazará?

—No, significa que eres un Gryffindor idiota.


End file.
